Ilshu
'Ilshu (lit. Floating Lands) consists of all the floating islands in the air above <>. There are five major islands, each containing a drastically different culture and language. Most of the history has been blessed with relative peace between the five nations, though not always. ' Geography <> grant the islands ability to float. The larger the tree, the larger root base and thus the larger the island is. Each major island has one major tree (generally the one which initially pulled it from the earth). More trees may grow in the soil, however, which generally raises the island even higher. Because of this, the islands are not all at the same height. The height of an island is generally associated with prestige or status. If an island is to keep growing in size then more soil must be added manually. This might be done for two reasons. First is to encourage the tree to grow larger. This generally creates a healthier tree and rises the island higher in the sky. The second reason is to accomodate growing human populations (though this is uncommon as populations generally maintain a 1:1 growth ratio). Islands (Major) <> is the largest and generally regarded as the oldest island. Its inhabitants are very sophisticated and are thought to be direct descendents of the first sky people. This island features the oldest architecture and culture in Ilshu. <> This island is floating above hot and humid marshland. Long ago, the inhabiters of the land terraformed a large section of the land into a more workable soil (ie not marshy). They planted a <> in the center of the land. Once it grew large enough, it ripped the good soil right out of the ground. They are famous in Ilshu for their cuisine which consists of squash, maiz, peppers and tomatoes. It is known to be very healthy, colorful and flavorful (if not a bit spicy). <> has a very organized and structured religion. It's main mantra is, "Don't lie, don't steal, don't be lazy". They also have some of the most diverse and extravagent architecture. <> This is the newest major island to join the skies and is the lowest. As such, it is often held in low regard amongst the other citizens of Ilshu. The <> were working class <> who were running from the oppressive government as well as oncoming attacks from nearby countries. Their country had planted a <> in an effort to join (and perhaps conquer) Ilshu. But during a battle, many working class and outcasts broke the tree free from the land (instead of waiting for it to naturally release itself from <>. They are generally looked down upon for this action as well. Being of low class also does not help much with their rap. Their technology, however, it quite good. Especially flying technology. Their country on <> had tried building flying devices to reach Ilshu. They succeeded but weren't able to create vehicles which would be able to aid in an invasion. They also bring different technologies and customs that most Ilshu are not used to (though they have been a part of Ilshu for several generations now and are becoming more and more assimilated). They tend to be peaceful and egalitarian (and actually fairly 'anti-upperclass'. Religions Bestiary Dragon populate the skies. There are several breeds and each major island has one associated with them. They are generally non-aggressive but are incredibly loyal to the island and culture their associated with, thus sometimes bringing them into violent actions. They never stop flying or even moving for that matter. =Related Articles= * Example Related Article Name Category:Realms